Lara Highport
Lara Highport is the daughter of Robett, and Arwyn Highport making her a member of House Highport through her father and a member of House Rowohlt through her mother. Lara Highport has two siblings in the form of Natalie, and Robin Highport of which her older sister Natalie was raped and killed by Nathan Scott but he used his influence and power to get away with it, while her brother Robin is the love of Lara`s life and the rock behind House Highport and the two have engaged in a love affair between themselves. Larra Highport was born the third and final child of Robett and Arwyn Highport and her birth signaled basically the end of the peaceful period of House Highport. Robin was joined by his younger sister Lara only a year after himself and the two so close in age grew up alongside eachother in all things. Lara`s mother Arwyn would become a major source of pain for both Lara and Robin growing up as following the birth of Lara she had suffered terrible bout of depression and in this she lost herself and as Robin got older it was Arwyn who begin to sexually abuse the young boy. The sexual abuse of Robin by his mother would escalate further when Arwyn begin forcing Robin to sexually abuse his sister Lara and in this abuse things would continue to escalate until finally it was Lara that became pregnant leading to Arwyn becoming an even darker version of herself as she attempted to hide what had happened. Following the birth of Natalie Highport II. it was Lara who became unhinged emotionally and attempted suicide which failed but she was discovered by Natalie and this discovery led to Lara revealing the abuse she and Robin were suffering and hearing this it was Natalie that would respond by confronting Arwyn who refused to accept that anything was wrong and during the subsequent fight Natalie would kill Arwyn. History Early History Larra Highport was born the third and final child of Robett and Arwyn Highport and her birth signaled basically the end of the peaceful period of House Highport. Robin was joined by his younger sister Lara only a year after himself and the two so close in age grew up alongside eachother in all things. Abuse Lara`s mother Arwyn would become a major source of pain for both Lara and Robin growing up as following the birth of Lara she had suffered terrible bout of depression and in this she lost herself and as Robin got older it was Arwyn who begin to sexually abuse the young boy. The sexual abuse of Robin by his mother would escalate further when Arwyn begin forcing Robin to sexually abuse his sister Lara and in this abuse things would continue to escalate for years until finally she would disappear one night and while neither sibling knew what happened it was Natalie that had discovered what she had been doing and had killed her and then attempting to become the mother figure to the two siblings. The Journey Main Article : The Journey 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members House Highport.gif|Robin Highport - Brother|link=Robin Highport Relationships Robin Highport See Also : Robin Highport Category:House Highport Category:People Category:Human Category:Italian